


Just friends...  [ DreamNotFound AU ]

by idkimboredlol



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimboredlol/pseuds/idkimboredlol
Summary: Hi so this is my first ever piece of writing so please don't judge lmao. I don't ship real people but I know a lot of you do so here I am! I chose to write DNF as I know quite a lot about them and I wanted to write some romance. This piece has literally been written for me to pass time as I get quite bored. If there is any mature content I will put a warning, at the time of writing this I am not planning on writing any mature content but who knows what will happen :) There will be swearing and kissing but NO smut.I am not a writer so all criticism welcome!This is also on my Wattpad @idkiamboredlol
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Dream. Wow. His silky blonde hair. Plush pink lips. Contagious laugh. Beautiful smile. Incredible personality. My l- best friend. 

I would do anything to see him again. To wrap my arms around his warm body. To make eye contact again. To feel his warm breath radiate against my neck when we hug. I just want him. Him only. 

We met in real life once but that was around a year ago. He came to England after my 23rd birthday to give me a present he wanted to see me react to personally. A new car. I've always wandered why he bought me one, I don't even drive.

He doesn't know I like him. He is probably one of the straightest people I've met. I could never ruin our friendship but sometimes I have to fight the urge to just tell him. Tell him everything. Cuddle him all night. But I can't. 

Tomorrow's November 1st. My birthday. I turn 24! I want Dream to be here, in my arms, to celebrate my birthday. It's the only thing I wish for but I am wishing for a miracle. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to the sound of my cat's purrs. The clock on my wall reads 8:34 am. It's too early but I get up anyway. Even though it's my birthday today feels the same. Everyday feels the same. After leaving my room and heading to the kitchen of my apartment I look in my cupboards for some breakfast but unsurprisingly they are empty. I never really leave my house and my 2 month stock of food must have ran out. Sighing, I head over to my kettle and make myself a tea. This will fill me up for now.

Once my tea has been made, I walk over to the living room and set it on the coffee table. I grab my large blanket and cover it over me whilst sitting on the sofa and turning on the tv. I look through the channels and watch the News for about 2 minutes before deciding to watch a film on Netflix, I chose Paper towns.

Time flew by quick and I realised I was crying. I'm so god damn emotional. I head over to the bathroom and take a quick shower to make myself fresh. Once I've showered and dried, I put on a navy hoodie that Dream left when we met and some black joggers. I edit at my desk for a while until I realise something. Why hasn't Dream said happy birthday? He is normally the first one. In the hopes that he is asleep and hasn't forgotten I decide to go on a walk to the shop as i love the Autumn air.

I put on my white shoes and a Winter coat and leave my apartment. The fresh breeze hits my face and blows my hair the opposite way to which I had brushed it. I breathe in the lovely air and head to my local Co-Op. It was quite chilly outside but thankfully it was sunny. The ground was covered in a mix of red, green and brown leaves. Some crunchy some soft. There was a lot of fog ahead of me that never ended. Cars barely passed as I live in a quiet place and I'd sometimes hear the odd bird chirp. I assume they were Robins.

Once I walk into the shop I only grab a few things as only I live here. I grabbed some milk, cereal, bread, butter, some random frozen foods and lastly a cake. It took me a while to decide on a cake that I will be able to eat on my own, before the 3rd (the date it runs out). I chose Colin the caterpillar as it reminds me of my childhood. When I first met Dream actually. The cost came to around £17 which is quite cheap for the amount I got but I'm not complaining. 

The walk home was very peaceful. I kept getting lost in my random thoughts but I was alone so it's okay. Alone on my birthday. Pretty sad if you ask me. Nevermind, I'm used to it. I haven't seen or spoke my family in years. I never really had friends in school and the ones I did, never speak to me. It's okay though. I have Dream and Sapnap. I also have the entire SMP. But I never see them. It's okay. It's okay.

After around 20 minutes I arrive home to see my cat lying on the sofa. I walk up to him and start stroking him before realising I need to put my food into the freezer. I look at the clock and it's just after 4 pm. Thankfully I got home before the sun starts to set. The colours confuse my brain and it hurts my head, I would hate to have a headache on my birthday. 

I sit on the sofa and put Netflix on again, this time I watch Community because I find it quite funny. After around 4 episodes I hear my phone ding. In the hopes to hear something off Dream, I screech grabbing my phone only to find out my mum messaged me. Rolling my eyes, I ignore the message and lie down bringing the blanket from by my feet to over my body. I start to fall asleep thinking about my repetitive boring days when I hear my apartment building phone calling. Who could this be? I think to myself making my way towards the door. I answer the phone but nobody spoke, assuming it was a bad line, I let in the person and silently wait. Footsteps can be heard approaching and then a knock. Cautiously I open the door and see the back of a blonde males head.


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger at the door is revealed...

Cautiously I open the door and see the back of a blonde males head. 

I froze. Could this be? Oh my. The figure slowly turned around. It's him. His smile. His eyes. His face. It's Dream!

"Dream!" I jump into his arms. He smells so fucking good, like vanilla but with a hint of mint. 

"Happy birthday George!" Dream giggles pulling away from me. I instantly miss his warmth but if I hug him again I will seem suspicious. I can't let him know. 

"Oh my god you scared me." I chuckle pushing Dream's shoulder, he acted offended. "I genuinely thought you forgot about my birthday, I was getting so upset."

"Aw, did I upset my wittle Georgie?" Dream pouts. I roll my eyes and gesture for him to come in to my apartment. 

"If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned my house, sorry." I panic. I can't let Dream know how messy I really am. On stream I show a little bit of my room. The only part of my apartment I clean. In reality, I never have enough energy to look after myself. If no one even sees me and all I have to do is stream a few times a month, there's no need for me to bother. I am snapped out of my thoughts when Dream finally speaks. 

"You have a nice apartment, nicer than I expect." Dream smiles heading over to my sofa. "So, what have you done today?" He asks gesturing for me to sit down.

"Nothing really, just the usual." I head over to sit next to him before noticing Dream's confused look on his face. "I woke up, realised I had no food, watched a film, showered, edited, walked to the shop, watched community, nearly fell asleep and then you came." I elaborate in one breath. 

"Wow, you're life is so dead." Dream chuckles walking out of the living room. I follow.

"You can't say much, you're the one who flew hours just to see me on my birthday, how much more boring could you get?" I smile. Secretly, I love this. But he doesn't need to know this. He's straight. 

A few minutes pass by and all I did was show Dream around my apartment. I couldn't really tell whether he liked it or not as his facial expressions are hard to read. I don't know whether that's just me being my antisocial self or if his emotions are hidden behind an extremely unbreakable brick wall. We made small talk for a few hours, sometimes turning into deep conversations, enjoying each others company until I remember my cat needs feeding. 

"You know George, I am also hungry, what's your favourite pizza topping?" 

"Um, probably pepperoni, I know, basic. At least I don't have olives like you." I giggle being proud of my roast. Thinking about it, the fact I think that was a good insult scares me. What is my humour? Ew. "My card is in my wallet, it'll be quite expensive."

"No." Dream says quicker than I can say brim.

"What?"

"George, it's your birthday. I am not letting you pay for your own food, idiot."

"I was going to pay for it if I was on my own anyway but okay." I roll my eyes. 

"Hey! I saw that, don't roll your eyes. I'm being nice here."

"Sorry." I smirk.

About an hour passed by, us only being on our phones. I mainly scrolled through Twitter but sometimes went on to Tik Tok to pass time. There was a knock at the door and we both ran to get the pizzas'. The cost was only around £15 but Dream, being the king he is, paid the delivery driver £40. He said it was ' for the effort of walking up the stairs'. Stupid, I know. I shut the door and we head over to the sofa, putting on a film. We decided to watch Blended as it's one of my favourite films. Dream was very concentrated on the film. 

I couldn't help but notice we were slowly getting closer. Dream didn't mind. Probably because he is straight. Yes, straight. He probably doesn't know that the littlest thing he does makes my heart flutter and my stomach do cartwheels. He can't know. I secretly glance over to my right and admire his features. Wow. How can someone be so fucking hot? I always knew I was bi but Dream makes me feel gay. So fucking gay. So gay that there's no women and only one man in the world. That man is Dream. Maybe I'm glay (gay for clay). That sounds stupid but you get my point. Right?

I must have been staring at his lips when he notices and gets me out of my daydream. "Like what you see?" he asks with a smug look. 

"Shut up. I was zoned out, looking over you. Idiot. Anyway, did you like the film?" 

"Yeah, it was alright. I prefer Disney but whatever."

"You? Mr 'I am Dream, I am as tough as a rock' liking Disney films? I never thought I would hear that sentence." I laugh. "Wait until Twitter hears about this one. Shippers go brr" I am shipper. But Dream doesn't need to know that. 

"You're so stupid" Dream rolls his eyes. 

"Oh shit, I don't have a spare room." I panic. "I'll sleep on the sofa. You can have my bed."

"No, I'll sleep on the sofa, it looks uhhhh, comfy?" he scratches his head.

"I mean you can always sleep with me..?" I say without thinking. Shit. "It's only as friends. We are just friends... It won't mean anything." What have I done?

"Okay, but only if you're comfortable with it." Dream smiles walking over to my room.

I stand there regretting all of my decisions. Shit. What have I done. Fuck. Fuck. I look over to the mirror in the hallway that I passed on the way to my room. I'm flustered. Fucking flustered. Shit. I walk into my room and see Dream lying there. Shirtless. He is really making this difficult. Just act natural George. Act natural. I breathe in and head to the other side of the bed and lie down. 

"Goodnight Dream!" I manage to get out, trying not to get too flustered. 

"Goodnight Georgie. I love you!" Dream says, I fall asleep to his soothing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry this chapter isn't as good as my first one, I am not the best at speech but there is always time to improve! 
> 
> I made a twitter account for you to get updates on my stories and interact with my readers so you could give me your ideas! @idkiamboredlol 
> 
> Also, I am going to try and update everyday but I may not be able to so I will try my best :)
> 
> Have a good day/night 
> 
> Word count: 1053


	3. Park

I wake up to the soft snores of the blonde next to me. God, he's so fucking perfect. I lay there admiring his perfect face as he slept for around 2 minutes before deciding to get up at be productive.

It's been quite a while since I've done something productive in my day. Well, something other than editing anyway. 

I creep out of my room, slowly closing the door behind me and head to my kitchen. Hmmm. Which cereal? Weetabix or CoCo Pops? I choose my second option and pour the chocolatey food into a bowl. After adding milk, I head over to the sofa and grab the remote, pressing buttons until I found Netflix. 

I sit around eating and watching Netflix for about an hour until I hear noises coming from my left. Dream. 

"Goodmorning," Dream manages to force out sleepily. God. His morning voice. 

"Hello Dream, did you sleep well?" I chuckle.

"Mhm, I'm hungry." He heads over to the cupboard and picks the first box of cereal he sees. Weetabix. After pouring it into a bowl and adding milk, he comes and sits next to me, smiling, almost happy to see me. 

I clear my throat before asking "What do you want to do today?" 

"I don't mind. You're the one who lives here and knows this place."

"Exactly, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. What do YOU want to do?" I say emphasising my you.

"I don't know. Take me anywhere. I really don't care Georgie." My heart flutters at the nickname. Don't get flustered George. Not now. 

"Fine, be ready in 10 minutes." I head into my room picking out my outfit. I decide to go with a blue sweatshirt and a white shirt underneath. I find my plaid grey trousers and my white vans and put them on to match my outfit. I head to my bathroom and comb my hair. I've got to be looking my best for Dream. He is straight but still. 

Once I am ready I head into the living room to see Dream on my sofa on his phone, his blonde locks falling over his eyes. He must be scrolling through Tik Tok as I can hear the sound. 

"Are you ready?" I question, accidentally startling him.

"Yes!" He stands up and makes his way towards my front door. He is wearing a very basic but a very Dream-like outfit. A green hoodie with a smile, some black jeans and some sandals. Why he thinks his shoes match his outfit I will never know. Either way, he looks perfect. 

We exit my apartment building in a comfortable silence with the fresh Autumn air greeting us. We make small talk until we approach an area full of children's happiness and more importantly a place that means a lot to me, my childhood. A park. There must be atleast 10 little kids playing, happiness filling their minds. I miss my childhood. 

"This is nice," Dream smiles interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I used to play here all the time until I grew up. Infront of us is obviously the play area, to the right is a small lake and to the left is the cafe. Where would you like to go?" 

"Well, we ate like an hour ago and I'm sure some 5 year olds wouldn't appreciate some men in their 20s taking over their park" He wheezes at his own joke, generating a laugh from me. 

"To the lake it is." We make our way over to the lake. It was quite a long way from the playground but I've always assumed that's because they don't want the kids running off and... yeah. 

The water was calm except from the odd splashes from the little ducks being followed by their offspring. There was a light breeze every now and again. I've always appreciated nature. It's one of my favourite things, after Dream obviously, but I grew up here so it just hits different. 

We walk around the lake until we reach a bench deciding to rest our legs. 

"So." Dream breaks the silence between us. "Any..." there was a short silence after he said this, his facial expression telling me he's thinking about whether he should say what he is thinking or not. "Girls you like?" 

My eyes widen at the statement. I thought he knew? Did I not tell him? Oh god. I didn't. I alwats told him I was straight after... Nevermind. I start to panic. Dream instantly noticing. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Dream looks at me guiltily.

"No, it's fine. Look. Dream. I don't really know how to say this. I uh, I'm..." How do I say this? Dream patiently waits looking into my eyes. I break eye contact. "I'm gay. I'm sorry I never told you, I'm sorry if you hate me, Im sor-" I'm cut off with Dream hugging me tightly. 

"George, it's okay. I'm proud of you for saying this. I don't hate you. You're still my George." 

"Wait..." I say with tears pricking my eyes. "You don't hate me?" I look into his eyes. 

"Of course not George. Why would I?" 

"It's just that...nevermind." Dream makes a confused look. 

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I hesitate for a bit before finally finishing my sentence. 

"Only my mum and sister knew before you. My mum was not very...accepting and, I guess I've always been scared to tell other people. I should've said something sooner. I'm sorry Dream, I really am." 

"Aw, George, I'm sorry." He pouts pulling me closer. "Fuck her. And don't be sorry. At least I know now, right?" 

"True" I smile. Wow. I just did that. He knows. What if he gets uncomfortable being around me? What if he thinks I'm going to do stuff to him? Shit. 

After hugging on the bench for a while, we decide to go back to my apartment. The afternoon went pretty much the same way as yesterday but instead of pizza we ate Chinese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! 
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates :) @idkiamboredlol
> 
> Have a good day/night! 
> 
> Word count: 1004


	4. Jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so the chapter title is very random but it is actually the name of the song I have used to write this chapter. I would highly recommend listening to it whilst reading it or later!

Today has been very chill. Dream has been acting very strange but I have been pretending not to notice. I don't want to make things weird between us. 

It's 12pm but it feels so much earlier. Probably because we woke up late due to the fact we went to sleep at 3am last night after watching hours of youtube. 

I still can't get over the fact I came out to my best friend. The guy I am so deeply in love with. He doesn't need to know that. I'm mostly shocked that he accepted me. The guy I met on the internet is more accepting of me than my own mum. The person who gave birth to me. Wow.

I'm sat scrolling through my Tik Tok for you page, Dream doing the same thing when I get a notification. This is very odd as I'm on my private account. The account that only my close friends follow. 

@cleam120899 has mentioned you in a comment. 

Oh, it's Dream. I press on it, feeling suspicious as he is litterally sat right infront of me. I can feel the stares from across me burn through my skull. Everything feels tense. Like he is almost scared? 

The video finally loads and the comments reads: @gd011196 can we go somewhere like this later? 

I tap the screen so the comments leave to see what he is talking about. A field. Full of flowers. Pink flowers? I'm not sure, I'm colourblind. Why would he tag me in a comment. What an idiot. 

"Um yes, why didn't you just ask me you idiot?" 

"I don't know, I was scared I guess?" Dream replied sounding as confused at what he did as I was. 

"Scared of what?" I laugh.

"You saying no?" 

"Okay Dream. Whatever. You're acting suspicious. When are we leaving?" 

"About 2? We are going to take a picnic and I have a present for you." Dream smiles walking away. My eyes widen. A picnic? Dream knows that's my ideal first date. What. He's straight. I'm overthinking this. Right? 

A 2 hours pass of pure tension and confusion but it's okay. We are just going to a field. As friends. Because we are just friends. 

After leaving my bedroom, I hear Dream packing our picnic. I check my outfit one final time in the mirror in my hallway. I am wearing a unbuttoned check shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, some dark jeans and my grey slip-on vans. 

I walk over to the blonde making our food and immediately notice the effort he has put into everything. He is wearing a pink shirt white some black jeans and some yeezys. Wow. Maybe this is a date? Let's not get our hope up George. 

"Are you ready?" He asks grabbing the keys to the untouched car he bought me last year. 

"Yes, you know that car has never been used right?" 

"Well yeah, I know you can't drive idiot." he wheezes. "Get in loser" I act offended and enter the passenger side. I didn't even know Dream could drive in Britain. From what I've heard, it's totally different to America. 

The drive to the field was a comfortable journey. Dream had hooked up his phone to the car. A song called Jenny was playing. A few lyrics stuck out to me. 'I wanna to ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead.' 

We finally arrive at the field. It looks... beautiful? Everything looks like one colour to me but it looks nice. Dream gets out of the car, grabbing the picnic and the blanket from the boot of the car. He walks over to me and turns me to face him.

"George. What can you see right now?" 

"A field."

"Expand." I stand confused at the what he means but then I realise.

"Oh. Uh. The grass is yellow" I hear a chuckle. I roll my eyes, carrying on. "I see, flowers. They are pink? And I also see a tree." 

"Close enough, follow me," Dream grabs my hand, my cheeks going a shade of pink, or red? What's happening? 

We head closer to the flowers on the field and set up the picnic under the tree. 

"Dream." I say causing Dream to look at me. "We have to be home before sun set, the colours give me a headache." 

"No you'll be fine." He states. No. I won't. 

"Dream, the colours hurt my head, if you won't take me home I will walk." Dream laughs. 

We sit there talking and eating our food for a few hours. 

"George, what would be the first thing you would like to see if you could see colours" 

I sit there for a bit. No one has asked me this before. This is a hard question. "Probably something colourful" I laugh as I can't think of anything else. 

"Like a sunset?" Dream inquired.

"Uh sure." 

"Well. Stand up." Dream smiles pulling me to my feet. "Close your eyes." I do as he says and listen for clues on what is happening. 

I don't hear much. I can hear the birds singing to each other. I can hear the sweet whistles of the wind. I can hear peace. 

After getting lost in my thoughts I am interrupted with a box clicking and an object, feeling like sunglasses being placed on my face. 

"Dream?" 

"Wait. Don't open. I need to explain first." He waits a few seconds before speaking again. "You probably noticed I didn't get you a birthday present. Well... That's because I was waiting. Waiting to see what our time together would do to us. But. This feels like the perfect time to give you this. Please open your eyes in...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

I open my eyes and I'm immediately immersed into the vibrant scenery infront of me. Wow. 

"Dream?" I say, tears pricking my eyes. "Is this...colour? Like real colour?" He nods smiling. I immediately hug him. "You didn't have to get these. Thankyou so much!" 

"George. I feel bad that you see life differently to all of our friends, well except for Karl. But that's not my point. My point is, you deserve so much and I hate the fact we see things completely different. The fact you couldn't look at a sunset without getting a headache breaks my heart. You deserve these glasses George." 

I start to sob into his shoulder. How can someone be so thoughtful? How can Dream spend so much money on me? I don't understand. I love this man. I love this man with my entire heart. But he doesn't need to know. He's straight. 

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel my chin being lifted and some luscious eyes staring into mine. This is the first time I can read Dream's emotions. Sympathy. He feels bad for me. We stand staring at each other for about a minute until Dream slowly closes his eyes and leans in, kissing me on the lips. No. I can't let this happen. 

The temptations to kiss back are high but I can't give in. He's doing this because he feels bad for me. He's straight. 

I pull away, creating a sad look from Dream and I run. Tears flowing out of my eyes and breathes barely leaving my body. He is straight. He feels bad, I tell myself repeatedly.

Dream's pov

Why did George leave? Did I read the signs wrong? What. 

I ruined our friendship.

He doesn't want to be lovers instead. 

George take my hand... 

I can't pretend. 

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger yes. We love them. By the way, I didn't include a description of what George saw for reasons you will soon find out. Also I'm sorry this is late, I didn't know how to write this. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates :) @idkiamboredlol
> 
> Have a good day/night! 
> 
> Word count: 1269


	5. Runaway

I've been running for what seems like hours. It definitely hasn't been that long as I haven't even reached the car yet.

I can't believe you kissed me. To make me feel better for being colourblind. Who does that? Why would you leave someone on? Especially the person who has been in love with you for years. Why would you, a straight man kiss someone who came out to you yesterday? Do you feel that bad for me? I may have never had my first kiss but there was no need for you to lead me on. I love you Dream but we can be just friends. 

I eventually pass the car and run towards a mountain we drove by on the way here. I climb it but I'm slowly losing my breath. I can't stop now. He will catch up with me. I can't handle seeing Dream right now nevermind speak to him.

Once I reach the top it's dark. All that's seen are the streetlights and the houses ahead of me. It's so peaceful here but a little to peaceful. After catching my breath, I sit on the bench that is right at the top. Calm yourself George. It's okay. You can do this. I collect myself and all of my thoughts. I think of everything bad I want to leave my memories and scream. Scream on the top of my lungs. Scream like theirs no tomorrow. Scream like there's no one else in the world. Scream.

I eventually hear footsteps coming from my left. Please don't be Dream. Please don't be the man I love.

It was. He came and sat down next to me. I never said anything. I didn't want to. What's the point? He'll probably try to kiss me again. Because he feels bad.

"George." I don't reply. Dream's breath hitches. I pretend I don't notice. God he's so hot. I can't let myself fall harder. "George please answer." I can hear the tears through his voice. Don't George. "Look. I read the signs wrong. I thought you liked me back. I have loved you for so long, longer than I can remember. I thought you liked me back. All of those flirts I did as 'jokes' they were true. I meant everything. I'm sorry I've ruined our friendship. I will book a flight back now. I love you George."

I turn my head to look at the beautiful blonde infront of me. What did he just say? I zoned out during that. I only heard 'I love you George'. There was no laugh. There was a crack in his voice. Is he crying? Did he actually mean it? Does he...love me? He can't. He's straight. We're just friends right? Right?

"Dream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The last and final chapter is out in one minute. I will also post a final chapter about why I'm discontinuing this book.
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates :) @idkiamboredlol
> 
> Word count: 459


	6. Where is my mind?

"George?"

"Did you really mean that? That you" I gulp. "Love me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"You're straight. How can you love me?"

"George, I'm bi." My face drops. What? How?

"Really?"

"Yes."

That was all I needed. I lean in closer so our foreheads are touching. We stay in the moment before I make the first move of pushing our lips together. This time, instead of pulling away, the kiss becomes more heated. Dream bites my bottom lip asking for entrance and me being me, accept letting him explore the wet cavern. The kiss lasts a while until we both need to catch a breath.

"Dream, I love you too." We both smile staring at each others eyes.

"Why did you run away from me Georgie?"

"I thought you just felt sympathy. I've always thought you were straight so when you kissed me I assumed you felt bad for me and just kissed me. I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't be sorry."

We sit there smiling for a while until we decide to to home and now I am proud to call him my boyfriend. 

A few months pass by and we move in together. We eventually got married and we are looking at adopting a little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 218
> 
> Please read the next chapter :)


	7. A/N

Hey! So I know this story didn't really end well and didn't really have a good storyline but I decided to discontinue this story as I wasn't really sure where this was going and I didn't really like how I couldn't relate to it in anyway.

But, I have actually started to write a story that I will put way more effort into as I have read more fan fics based on the topic. It is still DreamNotFound (even though I don't ship) but it will be more of a mature book and it will contain several triggering topics.

The reason for this is that I can relate to it and I can basically write how I feel but make it into a character so it still has a storyline.

The reason I am discontinuing this instead of writing both stories is because I never actually had a plan for where I wanted this to go, I just wanted to practice my writing and let people read it to give me criticism so I can get better.

The new story will have topics like suicide attempts, eating disorders, drugs, alcohol and more so please, if you do decide to read it, read it with caution as there will be no warnings in it.

If the new book ends up being similar to other stories, I am sorry. I will try my best to make it completely original and try my best to make it detailed. This will mean I might not be able to update everyday but I will try my best.

Thankyou so much for the reads and support you have given me!

The first chapter of the story is out now and is called I'm fine.   
Wattpad: idkiamboredlol  
Ao3: idkimboredlol

Feel free to read :)

Follow my twitter for updates :) @idkiamboredlol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thankyou so much for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it dragged out quite a lot and we didn't get any Dream but the chapters will progressively get better!
> 
> Have a good day/night! 
> 
> Word count: 960


End file.
